Things aren't always what they seem to be
by Bookworm Whitlock
Summary: After the war Hermione goes to find her parents, and to please them she moves into a american small town. She only didn't expected for what she ended up finding there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, let me begin by apologizing to you guys because of my english. I know is terrible and nobody should be this terrible and try to write a fanfiction. **  
**About the story, both Twilight and Harry Potter happened at the same time and ended at the same time. I made a few changes at the original stories so that this one could happen, so don't be mad at me; I'm just trying to make my own version of the fan fictions I already read in this site. And I'm so sorry if a have taken any of your ideas, it's just that they are so darn good. Hope you enjoy this fan fiction and that I can make you fall in love with the couples I made in here. Have a good read, and see you on the next chapter.**

* * *

**1. Prologue**

**(Hermione POV)**

This was ridiculous! What was she doing here? And even more, dragging him with her? Ok, her parents asked for here to try for them, to just try to relax and be in a school that she could be a normal kid; not because of the magic, but just not being at a school that she wouldn't get into trouble every time she turned her back; and after doing what she did to them she just couldn't say no.

But no they couldn't do that at the UK, noooooo. They had to go and move to US just to be as far away from that 'crazy place' as possible. They just didn't want to be back at London and maybe they were right to be preoccupied by being in there with the still missing Death Eaters on the loose and her being one of the three most possible targets… But this still seem too much.

"You know this going to be boring, right?" She asked the redhead by her side, her hands were holding the wheels so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Mione, I asked to come with you, didn't I?" She turned to look at the guy by her side and it was no surprise for her, even he sounded sneaky, he wasn't smiling. He almost never smiled any more.

In a bit more than a year that had pass since the Final Battle, she and George had to grow in to a friendship that most didn't understand. Even she didn't understand completely what was between them and how this got the way they did. Well, she knew how they came to be close…

Every day during the last year she went down to Hogsmeade to look for him, and every day she found him in the middle of the ex Zonko's store drunk as a skunk and she would clean and put him to bed, and stay to look after him till he was asleep. At the beginning she would stay ones a week just to make sure that he was ok, and that one day would two days, than two became three till she was staying every day. It got to a point where she only slept when they were at the same room, and he only would sober up when she came for him.

At first, people thought that they were just two friends relying at each other after the war, even more with Ron and Harry always going on missions and training for being aurors and leaving her behind, and George losing his twin. People just said that they were filling the void.

After a couple of months things changed. She spent most of the days at his place and they would talk during hours without end, if she didn't appear he went after her all preoccupied, just relaxing when he saw that she was ok. With that everybody started speculating about their relationship, saying that they were a couple. She didn't mind, after all she needed him to be by her side, and he seems to need the same thing. He was the one that talked her into going after her parents, and he was to one to say that being here for her parents was a good idea, more than that, he really did ask to come with her, and she knew that it wasn't just for her. And she was the one that got him to go back to manage the pranks store, even if it was from afar.

The thing that really bothers her was that she couldn't say what type of relationship they had anymore. She would characterize as something she had with Harry, a brother and sister bond, but she knew it was more… she just couldn't wrap her finger on it.

"You think too much, you know that, right?" The smile that she gave him was inevitable. "Come on, we are going to be late if we stay here and I don't think is very Hermione Granger to get late for class."

She followed him out of the car and locked her new silver mini cooper S. At that moment she noticed everybody on the parking lot staring at them, startling her for a few seconds.

"Small town. Remember what your parents said…" That and the feel of his hand at her shoulder helped, but she still felt uneasy with that kind of attention. Her parents explained that here everybody knew each other and they for being the new comers would get some attention, till everyone had some story about who they were and what they did before coming here. She didn't want that attention; she didn't want any attention at all.

But they had a made-believe story that her mother had come up with so people wouldn't get suspicious and it wouldn't raise any more questions. And if she wanted to try this and be a normal kid like her parents wanted, she needed to go through with that lie.

She took a really long breath and walked into school with George by her side, ignoring the whispers about her scars and the redhead's lost ear. 'Let the torture begging' she thought to herself.

By lunch time everybody got a theory about them; from the scars and missing ear, to what their relationship was. At least one or two theories were kind of smart or funny, and she really was curious of who the Cullens were, because at seems she and George relationship was kind of like theirs.

"Maybe they are fugitives, they got in so many fights that they had to run from England so they could stay alive." Hermione heard one girl said when she was passing with their lunch, just before sitting down beside George.

"They have a lot of imagination, pity they never gonna get the truth." She nodded with his words and pushed the tray for him, taking only the red apple and a bottle of water from it. "You know you need to eat more than that, but I'm not gonna push it, your parents do enough of that as it is."

"Thanks…" Was all she could answer to that. She hadn't be eating more than a few bites since the hocrux hunt, and she only tried when her parents or Molly would bother her till she ate all the food they putted at her plate. George commented on it but never tried to make her eat or even got stuck at the subject for too long and she was grateful for that. "So, got bored yet?"

The small laugh that he gave her was brief, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling in response. "It's not that bad. It's no Hogwarts, but it's a school like every other one." He shrugged, taking a bite of the sandwich. "It still has gossip, and people trying to know what you're doing and why you're doing it. There are professors that gonna try to discipline you, and teach you stuff that you're not that interested to learn about… So, it's almost the same thing, it's just different subjects that we didn't have in our last school."

"It was easier there, no?" She asked, looking at him with hope. Not that she was struggling, but magical school seemed so much easier now than muggle's school.

"There we were learning what we alright have, here we are learning things we never knew, but it's all around. But yes, magic make things so much easier."

"When have you become so insightful?" She asked between a laugh.

"Well, Miss Granger, maybe you just are rubbing of on me." He winked at her and she laughed harder, shaking her head in disbelieve.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Bella, are you shielding the new students?"

"What? No. Why?" Her emotions made him pay attention at what they were saying, and he wasn't the only one that who started to focus on them.

"I can't hear their thoughts. But…" He looked at Edward feeling the uneasy that came from him about something. "Now that I trying to listen to them… It's not like you. It's not natural, it's not just a blank… What you can see about them, Alice?"

"They aren't brother and sister like they say they are… not even adopted." Her eyes got unfocused, like every time she saw the future, but like no other time she frowned. "They live near us… in the middle of the forest. Just a few miles from us…" The others leaned closer to them, hoping for more, but her eyes got back to focus. "Nothing more than that, but there is something…"

"What that's supposed to mean?" Edward asked, Jasper could feel the surprise coming from him like ragged ball.

"That their curious" She shrugged, getting out of the embrace that he gave her. "But we are not at dangerous right now."

"You know, other people around you can't read someone thoughts or see the future, so if you too could enlighten us would be great" Emmett always had a great way to put things through and it was quite good to hear sometimes.

"Some of the others students are making some assumptions about the new students, and they are comparing them to us…" Edward started pointing with his had the couples at the table. "Not just because they look like a couple, but because they keep to themselves like us and the only difference they find are the scars on both of them and the missing ear on the guy."

"And I saw me asking the girl what was her relationship with her so upon intendant brother, and she asking me the same thing about jasper… with the same eagerness" He knew they weren't saying everything, but he was not gonna push the subject. "But I can only get just a few hours ahead."

"When she's gonna ask you that?" Rosalie asked in exasperation.

"After the class she's gonna have with you guys, it's the only two classes she doesn't have with her 'brother'…"

"Oh, crap" Edward breathed, interrupting Alice. "Listen to them… There's defiantly something wrong with this two."

"No, it isn't vibrating, so there's no dagger…" He heard the soft feminine voice with a thick british accent say calming, but there was an edge at it. But even saying that he could feel that she was full alert from any kind of danger around the two of them. "So, who's trying to get in our minds?"

"How you put that to vibrate?" The british guy by her side asked enthusiastically in a way that would make Jasper laugh if he wasn't concerned about the girl's emotions, the redhead seemed more focus on the thing that could vibrate than on the possible risk they maybe in.

"Really? Is that what you choose to focus on?" Her irritation wasn't clear and not that strong, almost like she couldn't really be irritated with the guy. They really had something special.

"Hermione, if there's no imminent dagger why should I focus on that? It's really annoying some trying to poke at my mind, and it's giving me a bit of a headache, but besides that I'm not going think much of it if I don't have to." There was a silence for a while and Jasper wanted to turn his head to look at what was going on, but he knew he couldn't do that without the attention that would come from it. "Look, if you feel better we could do something about, but if that think don't show any sign of danger it think it's best to life it alone… We had too much trouble as it is at our lives."

"Ok." He heard her answer after a sigh. "But if persists I'm gonna have to do something. I can't have a constant headache because of someone's stubbornness"

"As if I could just turn it off." His attention was back at the table with Edward's remark, and Jasper only could snort to that. "You shouldn't be laughing about something like that. They can sense my power. What if they can sense yours or Alice's or Bella's? What if they figure out what we are before we can figure out what they are?"

"Because her concerns seem to come from fear. She fears something deeply, and if you don't focus on them in particular maybe they not gonna try to figure out what the hell is trying to get in their heads" He responded almost as if trying to defend the girl, that took everybody of guard. "She's not an average human, I can give you that, but if don't go poking around, they gonna do the same for us."

"Jasper…" He had felt that Alice had just had a vision, but he didn't want to hear none of it. He was trying to understand why he would defend a girl he had never known to his family. It didn't make any sense.

He was so distracted that for a moment he didn't notice someone coming at the same direction that he did, almost knocking her on the ground with the impact. He secured her at his arms, holding her much too close so it would look normal, like he was holding her so the two of them wouldn't fall. He forgot that this was something dangerous for him to do when his golden eyes met her brown ones. Her sent was amazing; lilacs, old books and something wild, and it was involving him completely in a way that it was so calming that almost got him off balance.

"My pardon, I wasn't looking where I was going" She said with a breath, while he put her back to her feet.

"No, it should be the one apologizing." He said without releasing her. "And as a form to make amends of my distraction, can I offer to show the way to your class?" He could see the slightly blush she had, and was the first time that he thought of that as cut, rather than tempting, at least for the past 150 years or so.

"Sure…" She said with uncertainty. "My next class is English literature with the junior class" She read from her schedule, and his eyebrow arched in surprise. The british girl was in one advanced class, with him. That was kind impressive for a human.

"Oh, that's my class. Wake with me?" He asked in a low voice, his eyes scanning her face slowly so he could see any sigh of denial in them, and what his found was the few scars she had in them, only two married her face, but they were easy to notice.

"If you let me go…" That startled him. He hadn't notice that he was still holding her flush against him, and just that realization made him come back to his normal self. He could feel her emotions, they pleased and distressed him at the same time. He let it go off her, making a bit of a courtesy just to try to be funny.

"After you." He smiled at her, and followed her when she started walking. "And sorry for my rudeness, I'm Jasper Hale. And you must be the new girl everybody is talking about."

"Only good things, I hope." She was being sarcastic, and he knew. That comment bothered her and he could feel that.

"You can say that. Better than what they say about my family. But that's normal, we were the shiny new toys, now you two are." He shrugged, trying to make her feel better. "If you don't give them the time of day they will stop in a few weeks. They still will try to make assumptions, but not like now."

"Your family?"

"The Cullens. We moved here six months ago." He explained and could feel the realization that rolled off of her.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about you guys…" She smiled at him, before taking the sit beside him. Apparently she had forgotten about presenting herself, and he wasn't the one that it would point it that out for her. "It seems like we have a few things in common. So, and think it's my time to stop being rude and present myself, I'm Hermione Granger."

He made a bow with his head with a small smile. After that the class begun, and the only thing he could think was: _Who is this girl?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys.**

**I would like to begin thanking everyone that has read this fan fiction, and even more thanks to the ones that left reviews and are following it. And I also hope that everybody who read this from USA and everybody who doesn't too are well. I know things are a disaster right now, and you guys need all the help possible, and I really hope you can get it.**

**I took these weeks to update in a hope that one of the beta readers that I had send a message would reply, but no luck there. To not have any more delays, I'm updating today without the help of a beta reader, so I really hope you all gonna forgive me and pass aside all the mistakes you'll find in this chapter. If any of you guys want to be a beta reader, I'll love to have you correcting my errors and giving me advice at how to make this story even better.**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Kisses,**  
**Meg**

* * *

**(Jasper POV)**

"I can walk you to your next class." Jasper said in a low voice, already leading her through the hall, with his hand on the small of her back, withdrawing it quickly realizing what he was doing.

He had to stop doing this type of things. First was the embrace they had earlier before class, during class they had exchange notes about things that simply had nothing to do with class. And now he was walking her to class. What was missing? Oh, yeah, he was not carrying her books, at least that could save him from the pathetic row him seem to be playing here.

"Jasper?" He blinked a few times. What was going on? Why he was this unfocussed? "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Alice." He looked at the pixie girl that was in front of him with the redhead that was supposed to be Hermione's brother. His eyes narrowed on the guy for a moment, he was with his wife, walking her to class, and now he was looking at Hermione almost like Alice and Edward looked at each other when they were having their silent conversations, and that seemed to irritate the pixie girl beyond anything else. "Irritating, isn't it?" His voice was low enough so only Alice could hear, and he could feel his smirk growing with the look he got from her.

"How rude of us." The blond heard Hermione say after a few seconds. "Jasper Hale, this is my brother, George. Georgie, this is Jasper, and you are?"

"Alice Cullen. I think we have the next class together." Alice took Hermione's arm and started to lead the girl to the next hallway to their class, almost jumping with happiness. "So, what's your relationship with George?" He could feel the eagerness rolling off of the pixie girl, and didn't stop the chuckle that came to his lips.

"He's my adopted brother. And yours and Japer's?"

"Seems to me that the girls already have a lot to talk" He turned his had to see the redhead, seeing him looking after both girls, he could feel a mixer of emotions coming from him, but the strongest was the curiosity of something in particular.

"Yeah, people like to talk, and Alice prefers going directly to the source…"

"And you don't?" George cut him with the question, both of his eyebrows up in expectation.

"I don't think that it would make any difference if I knew the truth or not. People would still talk about it, maybe even more than they already do." Jasper said lightly, like it was something obvious, and he could feel the satisfaction coming from the guy. "What's your next class?"

"What? You gonna offer to walk me to class?" He couldn't stop the laugh that came easily. "Pardon me, just make a joke. Going to gym, and you?"

"Same." He made a motion with his head, so the redhead would follow.

"Why people think you and your family are all made of couples?" Jasper chuckled. He was expecting something like that to come up, but he didn't think it would be so soon.

"Because we are." Lying wasn't a good idea at the time. He knew they weren't like any other student, or any human for that matter. And maybe if they figured out how to avoid Edward's talent, they could figure out how to know if they were lying. "You can really say that Hermione doesn't attract you?"

"I don't see her that way. She's very special to me, but I really don't see her that way" He could feel that George was being truthful, and that was a surprise. "Can say the same for my brothers" The last phrase didn't pass for more than a whisper, which he probably wasn't supposed to hear, so he didn't comment on it.

But this two were getting more interesting by the minute.

The rest of the classes went by in a blur. He was still thinking about the new girl, and what her brother said earlier. There was something there and he couldn't figure out what it was. They had this smell in common, that wild thing that didn't call for him, it just made him calm, in a good way, but also was really unsettling. Even more now that he couldn't concentrate that much. Every time he tried to pay attention to something that was going around, his mind would go back to those two.

Now, they were all in the parking lot, looking at the car were the new students were having a conversation. Jasper didn't want to hear what they were saying, even if the curiosity was almost crippling. He only was thinking about their smell, and knowing fully well that Edward was looking at him. Maybe trying to figure it out what he was thinking. Thanks Bella for blocking his power from us. Now, the only one he could hear was Alice, because of the visions.

Edward had been already pestering him about what happened early in the hallway, and asked all this questions about the girl, why he hasn't have the grave for her blood, and why he offered to walk her to class. The reality was that for last two questions he had no idea how to reply. He didn't know why her- their blood didn't call for him, and maybe that's why he offered to walk her to class.

If he were been truthful he craved the connection with other people, people outside his family. He loved everyone, he really was grateful for their support and love, but sometimes he only wished that he could get near a human without their constant concern, without all the precautions they would have with him. He only wanted to talk to someone that didn't know him, even if he was afraid to hurt that person.

"Can anyone hear inside their car?" Emmett asked after a while. That alerted him. If even Emmett that was so carefree most of the time was preoccupied to the point that he wanted to try to listen to them, something was really wrong with those two.

"What? Why? I thought they were in silence!" Bella was the one who voiced everyone's concern, but no one moved to see if they were really talking or not.

"Yeah, me too. But I thought that if they were that quiet and in side of the car, they must be doing something else, so I looked." He paused for a few seconds that it seemed more like minutes. "Their lips were moving, and it seemed like the redhead.."

"George" Alice provided with a small smile. She really loved to know things.

"Right, George. It seemed like he was really sad about something, and the girl Hermione was consoling him, but I couldn't hear anything when I tried."

"We need to talk to Carlisle. Maybe he knows something about it." Edward hissed while opening the car. I could feel the frustration coming from him and it was obvious why.

"See at home." Jasper walked to the car that was bothering him so much. He needed to know what they were, and even more, he was really curious to know why George seemed so affected by something. And, well, he had the perfect excuse to get near them right now.

He knocked carefully at the window of their car and waited. The emotions coming from it were a mix of pity, fear, sadness and sorrow that was overwhelming. They had to have been through so much to feel that much in so little time.

"Hey, Jasper." Hermione's voice came from the car and he lowered himself so he could see inside.

"Hey, Hermione. George." He nodded one time to acknowledge the redhead that seemed really sad now. "I just came to give you this" He took a paper from his pocket and gave to her. "It's my phone. You can text me when you have the time to start that project."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you." She said after a while jumping a little. Maybe she forgot about the project, and was just remembering now.

"Ok. See you two tomorrow. Bye." And before an answer he went back to his family, knowing that they would have questions, lots of questions.

"What the hell was that, bro?" Jasper could only laugh of the expression on Emmett, and everybody else's face. Even Alice was surprised with what he had just done. Well, it wasn't normal for him doing something like this.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." He shrugged, entering the car. "And the professor assigned me to be her partner in the class project. So is killing two birds with one stone"

Nobody spook after that, and things were a bit tense during the ride home. He could feel that none of them bought what he said, and that Edward was with his eyes fixed on him. But he really wanted to know more about the girl, and he knew that Alice wanted to know more about the redhead. They hadn't talk about it, but he felt her emotions when she asked what the relationship the guy had with Hermione was and the expectation that she must be wrong in her visions was adorable, if it didn't mean that she was interested in another guy.

"Mummy! Let's go for a hunt?!" Nessie's voice woke him from his thoughts. He had to stop being so distracted, and most of all he needed to stop thinking about this situation.

"Hello for you too, Ness." Her dad chuckle between the words.

"Sorry, daddy. It's just that I'm so tired of been at home." She whined, pouting. And in that moment he knew Edward would do anything for his daughter. "I wanna go to school with you guys."

"I know, honey." Bella was at her daughter's side in a blink of an eye, hugging her tightly. "In a few years you can go with us, and Jake can go to if he wants. He's not keeping you company?"

"He is, but he likes to work at his car, and after a while it gets boring."

"Oi! It's quite relaxing, ok?" Everybody laughed at the protest that came from Rose and Jacob. They didn't like to agree on something, even if they love to work on the cars together and that they started to spend sometime in the garage working on the cars and making them even faster for us.

"Ok. But can we go, mum? Dad?"

"I want to stay here and wait for Carlisle, see if he knows something about how they could block my power and our hearing." Edward was looking at him while saying that, and he knew he wanted ask more questions about what happened at school.

"We can go, Nessie. Can you go see if Jack wants to go with us?" At this he started to go to his room with Alice by his side. He would want to go for a hunt any other day, but the perspective to ask Carlisle a few questions made him want to stay put. It was stronger than him and that including the fact that Bella wouldn't be here to protect his mind and that Edward wanted to know what was going on in there.

They got to escape from Edward and the others, but not from each other.

"Why did you do that?" He knew everyone was listing, and that's why he took a while to answer Alice's question.

"For the same reason you asked Hermione that question earlier." That answer was vague enough so only the two of them would know what it meant, only because Bella was still at their place.

They were curious and they wanted to be near those to, and there was something in the back of their minds remembering a vision that pixie girl only shared with him, but he put aside, already sensing Bella's shield fading away.

"Let's sing, shall we?" He chuckle, nodding in agreement. They always sang an irritating song when they didn't want to have Edward knowing their thoughts and it was fun to irritate the guy. They stayed like that for a few hours, waiting for Carlisle to arrive. But the moment his car pulled on the garage it didn't matter anymore.

It was clear to him that Alice was having a vision by her emotions, but the ones coming from Edward were the more alarming. Something bad would be happing very soon, and it was with them.

"Oh, crap." It was all that came from Alice's lips before she went for the balcony, jumping into the woods from there, seeing Edward following her. And all he could do was going after, like the rest of the family.

* * *

**(Hermione POV)**

"George, don't just put the ingredients in any other." She sighed heavily. "Put them in order of priority or alphabetically. It's going to be simpler if you do like that." She took two more books from her beaded handbag, stoking them on the bookshelf near her "They are weird; you got to give me that." Hermione head a laughter coming from where the redhead was.

She knew she was been insistent on the subject, but she couldn't put it aside. The Cullens have something different about them, and if it weren't for George she would be behind a book trying to figure out what they were. But the guy had a point, if they start looking for something wrong with people around them, people would start looking for something wrong with them. And for now they were happy in just being the new kids nobody, but the Cullens, could talk.

Yeah, she saw something wrong with them, but still talked with the weird family.

Since she bumped into Jasper Hale that morning, things got a bit friendlier during the rest of the day. Alice had talked to her and she was so nice that she got pass the weird sensation that she got from them. And Jasper was really nice at being at her dispose for the project they had to do for English class.

"You worry too much!"

"And you don't worry enough, George." She stopped taking the books from her bag to look at him, a long sight escaping through her lips, but what she was about to say was interrupted by her sneakoscope's whistling.

Hermione grabbed her wand and began to walk to the opening in the tent, making a movement with her finger calling George to her side. She turned to look at him, when she saw nothing but a few bright spots, but that's when she felt the teeth sinking into her neck, the pain in her arms from someone holding her against the ground. Her wand was somewhere by her side, but she couldn't find it, she wasn't able to see much with the veil of hair covering her eyes.

"GEORGE!" Was everything she could manage to cry out before everything went black.

xxx

"She's waking up, everybody back off. It's better… I know, the time I knock her off with a bottle of firewhisky she went nuts" She heard George talking to someone nearby, her fingers tightened around her wand.

"Why did you knock her off with a bottle?" A woman's voice that she didn't know could be heard from a distance, and she could fell the worry coming from it.

"My fault." Hermione said while she started to sit up from where she was, and she felt a cold hand helping her. "I snuck into his place during the night, and disabled all the protect charms around it. So I kind of deserved"

"Cool!" Hermione opened her eyes when she recognized that bumming voice coming from her right, her wand pointed in a general direction, while she looked around the room.

"'Mione, they are harmless." George come walking and when he was near enough she pointed her wand to his throat, looking deep into his eyes.

"Who's was my first kiss?" She asked, knowing that the only alive person who would know that would be George.

"It was him." The redhead said it with pain, but compose himself very quickly before continue talking. "He stole the kiss the night before we went to the world cup game, you two couldn't sleep, and he just went for it and got a good long smooch."

"Right." Hermione was blushing but didn't comment about it. "What happened?"

"Apparently Bella attacked you during her hunt, and your friend George knock her out with some kind of spell, at least is what he said." A blond guy she had never seen replied before everybody else. She looked at him for a long time. Her mind seemed so slow at the moment that even the simple explanation was taking too long to be process. "You lost a lot of blood, and if Mr. Weasley hadn't done something you would probably dead."

"Yeah. Seems about right…" She said in a low voice, moving so she could sit properly, sighting deeply. "That's why I feel like…"

"Shit?"

"Language." She and the first woman's voice said it at the same time, making a few around the room laugh.

"When Bella is going to wake up?" She recognized Edwards voice, even if was the second time she heard it.

"That depends…" Hermione said looking at him for a while, seeing the anger in those black eyes. Bella was his mate, and seeing her pass out it's not the best thing for him. "What spell did you use, George?"

"_Petrificus Totalus." _Her eyebrows her were up when she head the response and she crossed her arms.

"And why didn't release her already?"

"He is afraid that she's going to attack again." She looked to the person who was holding her so she could be in a sitting position. Jasper was smiling at her, and she could feel a vibe of calm coming at her. "Hi"

"I told you that was something weird with them." She heard the laugh coming from a few people on the room, her eyes still on Jasper before she tried to get up from the couch, but all she could do was put her legs to the side of the couch and someone was already putting her down again.

"You need to rest, Hermione. You lost a lot of blood, and even with what your friend gave you, you need to take slow." The blond guy talked again and she only nodded for a while.

"Blood-Replenishing Potion?"She sighed, relaxing against the couch when she got a nod from the redhead. Before anything, she pointed her wand where she could see the vampire laying down on the other sofa, and lifted the spell. Bella was irritated for sure from being paralyzed for so long, but maybe the guilty from almost drinking her dry just shut her up. The girl looked at her apologetically, and Hermione only lifted her hand saying it was nothing when she saw that the other brown headed girl would be apologizing.

Even if that hurt, she could see that if she could have prevented what happened Bella would have done it. And because she knew that there was something different about this family. The only thing that didn't make her know they weren't vampires was because of their eyes. Vampires had red eyes when they drank from muggles and purple eyes when they drank from witch and wizards. She never heard of vampires having golden eyes before.

"I sorry, but I think George forgot his manners at the woods, and didn't introduce himself, or he just is that thick and isn't remembering your names, and mine, apparently." Emmett's laugh stopped her for a few seconds but soon she continued. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Her question was directed to the four people in the room she didn't know. Well, she didn't know the other besides Alice and Jasper officially, but she knew their names and they knew hers.

"I'm Carlisle, and that's my wife, Esme. The little girl is my granddaughter Nessie, and the guy is Jacob. I think you know Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett from school."

"Pleasure to meet you. Well, not so much about the situation, but it's always good to meet some… interesting people."

"And that's why Kingsley wants you to run the Magical Creatures Department." George said in a laugh. "You just been bit by one of them and the only thing you say is that I'm being rude for not introducing you and that is a pleasure to meet them. And I'm the crazy one here."

"You said they were harmless! "She exclaimed.

"And since when do you hear me?"

"Since you are one of my best friends and made it clear that you would do anything to keep me safe, even if it was from myself." The room was silent for a while, every vampire looking at them, but she didn't care. Sometimes they needed that moment of complete truthfulness. "Why did you said that they were harmless, George?"

She could see in his eyes the answer. She knew he had being seeing him again and more often than before. But she couldn't do anything about it, and she didn't want to. He was the only thing that made George going ahead, that made him think that he was mad to follow, but the thing that made him live more than he had been living right after the final battle. It was him that made George open up for her, and that said they should go after her parents. So it couldn't be that bad that the redhead saw him and the Cullens should be fine if he did say so. Even if that seemed insane in her mind.

"Ok, who's the mind poker? It's really annoying, you know?" The push against her mind walls made her sound really tired and irritated, but she was feeling the fatigue from the blood lost, and the person seemed to try to take that advantage and the silent conversation she was having with George pick around her mind.

"Mind poker! That's a new one!" Emmett's laugh was followed by the rest of the coven for a while, everybody but one had joined.

"It's not like I can control what I do." She raised an eyebrow at his words. Hermione could not know much about vampire powers, but she knew how normal power was, and if you didn't want to do something they could be… controlled. "Alright. I could not focus on you two. I'm just worried at what you are thinking."

"It's something private, and it's not concerning you. So stop trying to get into my head."

"Let's just stop with the pleasantries and go to the important part! They know about us, what we are going to do?" Rosalie seemed angry about the fact that she and George knew about them, and she only could laugh. "The Volturi are only expecting a tiny excuse to come for us again and if they open their mouth…"

"The Volturi would only stay in Volterra and try to contact the Ministry of Magic to report on us." Hermione said matter-of-factually. "They can't order our deaths; they can't even say that you need to turn us because you know you are vampires. They can only report on us if we expose you, and by default us. We are bound by law to not expose our powers and everything that is magical, you guys include. Are we would be forced to go to prison and lose our rights to use magic… and that's a fate none of us wants."

"Oh, snap!" That was the only thing that was said after her words. She knew all about the Volturi, and maybe that's why she was putting of getting the job of head of the magical creatures department. She would have to go to Volterra and introduce herself to three vampires from hell, and take their reports for the semester. They were the necessary evil. They controlled the vampires around the earth and made the ministries job much easier. But they still gave her the chills.

"You knew they existed and you never said anything?" For her surprise the question wasn't for her or George, but the one who seemed the head of the family, and came from Edward after clearly reading Carlisle mind.

"I lived with the Volturi for many years, Edward. And every six months they were visited buy this group of wizards from every ministry of magic in the world. At the time I was there they were very interested in my eating habits, and maybe there was the beginning of Aro's… problem with me." The blond paused for a while, looking at her and George before continuing his story. "I didn't come here right before I was living with the Volturi. I went back to England for some time, got to know the wizarding world and made a few good friends."

"So why they didn't put on the books about the coloring of your eyes? I hadn't recognized your family as vampires because of it, and if they were so interested in your way in live, why they didn't put out there?" She was almost mad about the fact that they had hold that type of information, and she could see a bit of guilt in Carlisle's eyes.

"I know that the venom don't work on you guys as it does on… muggles." He chuckle "Haven't said that for a while." She could hope the small grin that came to her. It was funny to see some happy about their world. It's been a while since she saw some smile at the word in particular. "I know you can choose to become one of us, you have to want to be one of us. So that maybe you can still have you powers when you had been transformed. But even if the possibility of not having the powers a lot of witches and wizards would like a chance to live forever and if they had a good heart they would have the chance to do that with a clean conscience. Albus agreed with me at the time…"

"Wait. You mean Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes. He was a really good friend of mine." Hermione narrowed her eyes at his choice of words.

"I already knew he was dead." It was said in a whisper, but she knew everyone there would hear her.

"He sent me a letter a few years back, telling me everything." The pain in Carlisle could be seen at those words. She stood up from the sofa, ignoring the protests from both men that was holding her against it, and went for the blond doctor, embracing him by the shoulders. She knew, from Harry, how Dumbledore felt guilt from putting them at that risk and because all the mistakes he thought that had made. And being the one to know everything and having to put that aside so his family wouldn't know about it must be one of the most difficult thing she ever saw, particularly having someone so close who could read minds. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You don't need to thank me." She made her way back to the couch, and sat with George's help. "So, Carlisle, do you want to explain what's going to happen to Bella, or should I?" Her smile was small, but she was happy with the worrying expression on the vampire conven.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jasper POV)**

His eyes were glued on her. He was angry that someone had hurt her. He was mad with Bella that her control was lost for the first time since she was made a vampire. But looking at her when they got to the clearing was kind obvious that she was paying for what she did. Not that she was in pain or anything like that, she just couldn't move. And that for a vampire was something very frightening and unsettling. The redhead was on top of her, doing God knows what, telling us to stay way. But when Alice told him it was ok, that we were there to help, he watched her for a while before nodding quickly, asking her to get a few things from the tent while his attention went back to Hermione.

Things passed in a blur, even if minutes seemed to be hours. He couldn't listen to anyone, he only got a few bits, just to know how she was and if she was going to be ok, nothing more than that, and when Carlisle asked Emmett to get the girl from the ground to take home, he stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at his brother making him back off before taking Hermione in his arms.

She was so warm, but not warm enough for a human. He didn't need Carlisle to know that she had lost much more blood that she should have, and that he had to be careful while taking her home. So he chose to walk and not run through the forest. His family came with them, and to be sure Alice was with him he smelled the air, taking notice that her scent was nearby. He could scent Hermione's blood, and normally that would make him lose control… but all that he could think now was her safety, and all he wanted was to see her brown eyes again and hear her beautiful voice one more time. He knew that after he got to know what they were they only had a few choices and all of them would take him away from her.

When they got to the house he put her on the couch and sat beside her, watching Carlisle examine her and after George giving her a few things he didn't recognize.

"She's gonna wake in a few minutes." He heard the redhead's voice near him, but his eyes were on her again. Her coat had slip a bit from one of her shoulders and Jasper could see the amount of scars that showed in there. The big one continue down her blouse and he couldn't know where it stopped; the other ones seemed only a few cuts that hadn't be that great when they were inflicted. "Thank you so much for seen her injuries, Mr. Cullen. It would take me some time to know how extensive her injuries were. Where could I take some of my blood to give it to her without any of you guys jumping on me?"

"Why do you need to give her your blood?" Jasper asked promptly, frowning at the redhead.

"For one of the potions I have to give to her. So she could get the blood she lost more quickly."  
He answered so matter-of-factly that Jasper wouldn't argue with the guy, and anything that would help Hermione he wouldn't say no to. He nodded to him and saw Carlisle guide him to the room that would be out of the noses of every vampire at the house.

"Are you ok, Jazz?" He relaxed a bit with the comforting hand that Alice put on his shoulder, and only nodded to confirm his statues. She knew what he was going through even if he didn't say a word, not only him. He could feel the few glances that Edward shouted at him from time to time. He was worried about Bella, more than anything, but Jasper could feel that he was curious about what was going on in Alice's and his mind. After all they were supposed to be mates. Jasper knew that in some level they had been dishonest with their family, but he and Alice only never said they weren't. They had that relationship for so long that only was better to be quiet and let people assume what they wanted. He loved Alice so much, so it wasn't like they were that wrong. He would do anything to protect and make the little pixie girl happy, but the truth was that their mates were other people, and they knew it since the beginning. She had seen them… not their faces, but had saw that they would find them together.

His attention was back to George who was back and with a crimson liquid, and gave it to Hermione carefully. He seemed so worried about her, his emotions were so clear of someone that would give his live to be in her place that made Jasper jealous, and at the same time grateful that she had someone that care about her that much.

"She's waking up, everybody back off. It's better…" Even with the warning he didn't move. He wanted to be there for her when she tried to move. She was already wake from what he could feel. "I know, the time I knock her off with a bottle of a firewhisky she went nuts."

"Why did you knock her off with a bottle?" Esme had voiced his question. His eyes were narrowed at the redhead for harming her in anyway.

"My fault." He was cursing George in his head and trying to kill him with his gaze so Alice wouldn't blame him that he didn't notice that she was trying to sit. He put a hand around her, helping her sit on the couch slowly. "I snuck into his place during the night, and disabled all the protect charms around it. So I kind of deserved."

"Cool." At Emmett's voice she opened her eyes, looking around, eyes wide with carefulness and guard. The stick that she was holding pointed in a general direction, like a weapon that she was ready to use.

"'Mione, they are harmless" He was surprise that she had pointed that thing to the redhead's throat.

"Who was my first kiss?" That got to him. He was about to know who was the first one to touch her in that way. The eagerness to have that knowledge was only defeated by the sorrow of not being the first one to do that.

"It was him" He frowned at George's reply. That wasn't a specific response after all, at least not for him. "He stole the kiss the night before we went to the world cup game. You two couldn't sleep, and he just went for it and got a good long smooch."

Jasper's hands would close in fists if he wasn't holding her in place so she could be sitting without any trouble. That and Alice's hand were the only things making him stay put. He wanted to kill the one that was so bold to take what he wanted without asking.

"Right." His eyes went back to the girl who was blushing at that comment, and his thoughts were only at her again. "What happened?"

"Apparently Bella attacked you during her hunt, and your friend George knock her out with some kind of spell, at least is what he said." Carlisle said in his normal voice, and Jasper looked at her when she didn't say anything for some time. She was having difficulty to understand what he was saying, maybe because of the blood lost that made her a bit slow. "You lost a lot of blood, and if Mr. Weasley hadn't done something you would probably be dead."

"Yeah. Seems about right…" Her voice was so low that if he hadn't the vampire hearing he wouldn't be able to understand what she said. Jasper moved with her, making sure she was comfortable while sitting properly, when she moved. "That's why I feel like…"

"Shit?"

"Language." He only laughed with Hermione and Esme's warning to Emmett.

"When is Bella going to wake up?" Edward was clearly preoccupied and he could feel his anger. He was frustrated that Hermione had the attention in this moment while Bella was in that state.

"That depends…" Her understanding of the situation was quick this time, and he could feel that in her emotions. She was getting better, he could relax… "What spell did you use, George?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_" He really did heard right? They said spell?

"And why didn't you release her already?" She was a bit mad, but also relieved that Bella was still that way. But she wasn't the only one. He could feel the fear that came from George and understood what he was feeling perfectly, because they were feeling the same thing.

"He is afraid that she's going to attack again." Was the first time that she actually looked at him since she walk up, and he couldn't hold the smile he gave her with the waves of calm that he sent her. "Hi" Was all he could say to her after looking at her gorgeous eyes.

"I told you that there was something weird with them" She wasn't talking to him, but the feeling he got from seeing that her eyes never let him was incredible, and he wanted that forever. Hermione tried to get up from the couch, but she was too weak to do much more them put her legs out from it, so he put her back down, making her feel as much comfortable as possible so she wouldn't want to get up for a while.

"You need to rest, Hermione. You lost a lot of blood, and even with what your friend gave you, you need to take it slow." Carlisle was worried with both Hermione and Bella, but he didn't know exactly what to do at the moment with Bella. He knew that maybe she would attack and he was worried with Hermione's health if that happened, like she was his responsibility, but in a level above those he saw in the hospital or were attack by any slip we had… He knew her.

Hermione made a move with her wrist and Bella was on her feet in a flash. There was something different about Bella. She was much quicker now and her eyes… Her eyes weren't red like he thought they would be. No, they were purple, almost lilac. But Jasper made a point to calm her. Even if it was to protect Hermione he wanted to make sure he didn't need to harm his sister while doing it, and he could use his power to do so.

Edward was looking at him again, but now he seemed almost thankful for what he was doing for Bella, even if Jasper still could feel the need that Edward felt to know what he was acting like that with Alice by his side.

"I sorry, but I think George forgot his manners at the woods and didn't introduce himself, or he just that thick and isn't remembering your names, and mince, apparently." Emmett's laugh was loud enough to make her words stop for a few seconds. He wanted to hear more. If she could talk like that she was fine, at least it was what it seemed to him. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"I'm Carlisle, and that's my wife, Esme. The little girl is my granddaughter, Nessie, and the guy is Jacob. I think you know Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett from school."

"Pleasure to meet you. Well, not so much about the situation, but it's always good to meet some… interesting people." His eyebrows were up at her words, they were carefully putted and she was calmer than she should have been from knowing what they were.

"And that's why Kingsley wants you to run the Magical Creatures Department." What the hell was the Magical Creatures Department? And who was Kingsley? It was really irritating to not know every single answer to those questions and a few more that he wanted to ask. "You just have been bitten by one of them and the only thing you say is that I'm being rude for not introducing you and that is a pleasure to meet them. And I'm the crazy one here."

"You said they were harmless!" So she trusted him that much?

"And since when do you hear me?"

"Since you are one of my best friends and made it clear that you would do anything to keep me safe, even if it was from myself." Now the jealousy wasn't coming only from him. Alice had tightened the grip on his shoulder at those lines and her emotions were cautions but he could feel the jealousy between them. "Why did you said that they were harmless, George?"

The redhead didn't answer, he only looked at her and she looked back. Even if the faces were different he knew quite well that routine. They were having a silent conversation, much like Edward and Alice had a few times, but here was clear that they didn't need the gifts his family had to know what they were thinking. They knew each other enough so they didn't need words.

"Ok, who's the mind poker? It's really annoying, you know?" He chuckled at her new words, even if he still felt that twitch of jealousy in his heart. He didn't know if one day they would be like that with each other. He didn't even know if she would accept him as a mate.

"Mind poker! That's a new one!" The chuckle became laughter with Emmett's words. That really was a funny way to call Edward.

"It's not like I can control what I do." Well, that was truth enough. Sometimes he couldn't control what he listen, and must of the time was kind of inconvenient for him, if not embarrassing. "Alright, I could not focus on you two. I'm just worried at what you are thinking."

"It's something private, and it's not concerning you. So stop trying to get into my head." He could understand her. It really was annoying having Edward at his mind all the time. Even more now that he was so worried about Hermione and could feel the emotions rolling from the guy about it.

"Let's just stop with the pleasantries and go to the important part! They know about us, what we are going to do? The Volturi are only expecting a tiny excuse to come for us again and if they open their mouths…"

"The Volturi would only stay in Volterra and try to contact the Ministry of Magic to report on us." She knew about the Volturi? How could she know about them? How can she be so calm if she knows about them? "They can't order our deaths; they can't even say that you need to turn us because we know you are vampires. They can only report on us if we expose you, and by default us. We are bound by law not to expose our powers and everything magical, you guys include. We would be forced to go to prison and lose our rights to use magic… and that's a fate none of us wants."

He had lost a lot of information in the time he was looking after her, at seems. She could use magic, they had laws like them, and they were included on them. How he could have lived so long without knowing that there were people in the world that could use magic?

It was funny to notice that he didn't doubt her. It marveled him to see that her words were all he needed to accept that there was magic in the world that didn't involve vampires' gifts and warrior spirits.

"You knew they existed and you never said anything?"

"I lived with the Volturi for many years, Edward. And every six months they were visited by this group of wizards from every ministry of magic in the world. At the time I was there they were very interested in my eating habits, and maybe there was the beginning of Aro's…. problem with me. I didn't come here right before I was living with the Volturi. I went back to England for some time, got to know the wizarding world and made a few good friends." That was news he never expected from Carlisle or news that Edward didn't know about it for so long. Carlisle must be able to hide so much more than the rest of the family could from Edward.

"So why they didn't put on the books about the coloring of your eyes? I hadn't recognized your family as vampires because of it, and if they were so interested in your way in life, why they didn't put out there?" She clearly was mad with whoever she got the information about vampires. And she was so beautiful when she got mad about things like that.

"I know that the venom don't work on you guys as it does on… muggles" What the hell were 'muggles'? "Haven't said that for a while." Carlisle said with a smile in his face that was almost the same the one Hermione had on hers and he couldn't hold his own grin. "I know you can choose to become one of us, you have to want to be one of us. So that maybe you can still have you powers when you had been transformed. But even if the possibility of not having the powers a lot of witches and wizards would like a chance to live forever and if they had a good heart they would have the chance to do that with a clean conscience. Albus agreed with me at the time…"

"Wait. You mean Albus Dumbledore?" Ok, now he was really confused. Their venom didn't work on witches and wizards? They had to choose to become vampires? What the hell?

"Yes. He was a really good friend of mine." Jasper was overwhelmed by the sadness that he felt coming from Carlisle, and even if he wanted he couldn't send some emotion that would make him feel better. He knew that type of sadness was only cured by the time.

"You already knew he was dead…" It was only a whisper but he could hear like she had said it in a normal voice.

"He sent me a letter a few years back, telling me everything." And before he could stop her, he only had the time to protest lowly but he was clearly ignored by her, she was on the other side of the room hugging his 'father', and surprising everyone in the room by doing it. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You don't need to thank me." George was in his feet before him, and was helping Hermione back to her sit next to him. "So, Carlisle, do you want to explain what's going to happen to Bella, or should I?" His eyes were glued on her again, but he wasn't the only one. Everybody seemed scared with her words, and her smile only made everything worse. However, Carlisle and George's laugh startled everyone.

"I'm really rubbing off on you, huh?" George was the first one to talk in the middle of his laugh. "Well, now I have the challenge to scared every single one of them, thanks to you, Mione."

"Oh, like you weren't already planning something in that thick head of yours." She rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry about that, by the way. Couldn't resist to lighten up the mood a bit."

"Ok, but what's going to happen to Bella?" Edward hissed. Bella must be blocking everybody now that she can control her power. Hah, now he had to wait like everybody else to know things. He loved Bella's gift in times like this.

"Apart from the already obvious." George pointed to Bella's eyes that still were purple. "She's going to be stronger than normal, faster and feel less thirty. Also, she won't desire muggles' blood anymore, she will want wizards' blood, but we gonna still be protect by the charm that send you guys to muggles first."

"What?" He asked clearly confused by the redhead's response.

"Every wizard and witch, muggleborn…"

"First, what are a muggleborn and a muggle?" He interrupted her with his question, smiling for her. He couldn't get that damn smile out of his face while looking at her. She was fine and now he didn't need to worry anymore, and he really was happy to see her near him, knowing what he was without running away.

"Muggle is what we call a non-magical folk, and a muggleborn is a wizard or witch that is born from muggle parents, like me. A pureblood is the wizard or witch that only has magical blood on his family, like George." Hermione explained much like a teacher would.

"Does it make a difference, being muggleborn or pureblood?" Renesmee asked in her curios way, but the choke that came from Hermione made his unbeaten heart tighten. Her emotions were a mixture of sadness, sorrow and so many other feelings that it was even more confusing. Hermione right hand went for her left arm, holding it like it was hurting.

"No." George said harshly, holding Hermione close to him. "As much as some wizards would proclaim, there's no difference."

"George, she doesn't know…" She whispered to him, sighting. "I'm sorry. He didn't mean to attack you like that. It's only that for the past few years that subject it's quite delicate." She composed herself extremely fast for his liking. "Like I was saying before, wizards and witches, muggleborn or pureblood, have this charm on them that prevents vampires to attack them when they are on a muggle crowd. If you have a muggle and a wizard in a field, and you are hunting, you are going to go to the muggle, so the wizard can help him or escape."

"That's barbaric!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well, seen that your venom doesn't work on us properly, and that we have more ways to survive a bite from you, I have to agree." Hermione said in a nonchalantly voice, a small smile on her face. "But I have to say that it hurts like hell either way."

The laugh was evident in all his family's face. She was joking about it, and everybody knew.

"So nothing different or bad is going to happen to Bella?" Edward insisted one more time, and Jasper knew it was because he couldn't read Hermione's mind.

"No, nothing different or bad is going to happen to her. She only needs to disguise the color of her eyes and take a bit more careful about the things around her, so she won't break anything easily, and everything is going to be like this never happened." Hermione's voice was so calm to someone that the emotions were so conflicting that made him think how many times she had passed through something like this.

"Argh!" Hermione exclaimed, worrying everybody in the room, and took a heavy looking gold coin from her coat pocket. "It's Harry. George, can you go back and get my bag?" That was a strange request for someone that it wasn't a vampire. Their tent were miles from their house, and with speed vampires had it would be easier for one of us to go get it from her them the human guy.

"Anything besides that?" George asked, already standing up.

"My vampire book. Is in the bookshelf near the potion's cauldrons." And at her last word he was gone with a soft pop, making most of the vampires stop breathing for a few seconds. Took only thirty seconds to him to get back with an old book and a beaded bag in hand.

"What was that?" Emmett asked in a curios voice, he was so excited that Jasper didn't need his power to know that. He only had to look at his brother.

"Why didn't you use this to bring her here at the first place?" He sighed when he heard the question coming from Rosalie. She was pissed about it, but maybe because she thought I had to straggle to bring Hermione here while she was covered in blood… He wished he had Edward's gift right now.

"It's call apparition. It's kind of a teletransportation." Hermione was the one to answer again, taking her bag from George's hand. "And he didn't use it on me because it would be too risk. I could have splinched and lot even more blood." She moved a few things around the bag before taking a mirror out, that it was too big to fit in that bag. "I have to take this… There's somewhere I can go?"

"My office. Jasper can take you there and bring you here when you want." He nodded to his father request, and took her in his arms again. It was a bit difficult for him to not show what he was feeling next to her, and even harder to not let his gift go out of control. He walked with her to his father office and putted her on the lounge chair.

"Call if you…"

"If you going to be trying to listen is better if you just stay here." She interrupted him, making him arch a brow skeptically. "You gonna see..." She smiled, pointing her stick to the walls various times before going back to the mirror. "Harry?"

"Mione, what took you so long? Is George trying his products on you again?" She laughed at his concern. He moved a bit so he could see how she was able to talk to someone in a mirror. A raven head guy with big round glasses appeared at the mirror smiling at Hermione. That was kind cool and strange at the same time.

"He doesn't do that anymore, you know." He couldn't take his eyes of her. It was getting really annoying. How could things be like that? She was beautiful, he had to give her that, but it was impossible to look away when she had this mischievous smile on her.

"After what you did I wouldn't try it again if I was him." The guy named Harry had the same smile on his face. "But how was your first day at school? More boring than a year at Hogwarts without me and Ron?" Another laugh irrupted from her with that question.

"Last year it wasn't boring, just a year without…"

"Us risking our lives for the greater good?" That made him worry about her. He had seen the scar. Well, everybody had saw the scar, but the one on her shoulder blades and the possibility that she put herself in danger so many times made him think that perhaps she was horse than Bella in the department of getting herself in life and death situations. If Edward found out he wouldn't stop pointing out all that Jasper thought when he was with Bella in those situations.

"Precisely." Her answer was so nonchalant that his worries only grow. He was definably screwed up with this one. "But yeah, it was just a normal day in school. Gossip and everything that comes with a small comminute, you know. Like Hogwarts… in your case, like your life."

"You know Rita Skeeter is after you. She thinks that you and George ran away to be together, so you two could be away from the criticism. That you two are ashamed at what you did to Ron." He frowned at that, jealousy reining him again, so he decided to tune her out. He was getting like that with just a few hours knowing her; he couldn't imagine what it would be with more days by her side.

* * *

**(Hermione POV) **

"And you are surprised by that? Honestly Harry, she's been like that since our fourth year. You should have known that it would be like that. I just hope that Molly doesn't listen to her anymore." Hermione replied while looking at Jasper. She could see that he was tuning her out and it was grateful for that, but she also didn't want to be rude to him and his family. "But Harry, I still have to finish putting everything together at the tent and go to dinner at home. Also, you should be heading to training already. Send a 'Hello' to Ron and Ginny for me, and my regards to Kingsley, ok? Talk to you tomorrow."

She put the two-way mirror on her beaded bag one more time and got up from the lounge chair, walking to Jasper. He was so focus on the forest that she was almost regretting taking his attention from it. She put her hand on one of his shoulder and was surprised by a quick movement made from him. In a millisecond she was once again against the ground, but when she looked up he was on the other side of the room, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He was by her side again and helped her from the floor, picking her up in a bride style. "I didn't mean to do that, I thought it was somebody else. And you're not supposed to be walking around, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Did you know that when you are like this you use a southern accent to speak?" She said in a low voice, just notice how good and smooth his accent was. She preferred like that. It was just so like him, much more than the typical American he used this morning at school. "I like it." She smiled when he didn't say anything, and he had this expression on his face, like he was really embarrassed by something, she also felt a little embarrassed, but she didn't know why. And then she thought… "What is your gift, Jasper? I know that Edward can read minds."

"What made you think that I have a gift?" He asked with one eyebrow up, and she smiled at that.

"Every vampire has a gift. There's the one that's, let's say physical, like you can project at someone else, and the one that is more for his only use. I think you guys think that is important the one that you can project." It was him that smiled this time; he looked at her while taking her to the living room once again.

"I'm an empath. I have the ability to both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me." She nodded slightly, making a mental note to remember to notice if her emotions were changing without her permission.

"Why were you feeling embarrassed?" She asked in a low voice, trying to see if he would be the only one to hear that, but she saw most of the faces on them while he putted her on the couch once again.

"You took me by surprise, and that's not common. Just that." It was plausible. Vampires didn't like to feel vulnerable, and even less to be getting by surprise. No one snuck in on a vampire.

"What we are going to do about tomorrow, Mya?" She frowned at George not knowing why he was asking that. "You can't go to school; you have to stay and rest."

She sight. He was right. She wouldn't have the straight to go to school tomorrow morning and her parents would know if she skipped class. Tonight everything was ok, her parents knew she was staying at the tent with George, but tomorrow she would have problems.

"Any human friends?" She asked already knowing the answer. Most vampires didn't have humans friends, least of all, humans that know about their life style.

"I'm half human." The girl in her pre-teenage years said in a happy voice.

"How's that possible?"

Her eyes traveled from vampire to vampire while she heard the tale of the little girl, but what startle her more was when Renesmee came to show her in her on way. She didn't like things that invaded her mind; she didn't trust information that came from another person like that.

"Nessie is better for you to stop…" Jasper said in a low voice. She could see the disappointed look on the girls face and sighted.

"Nessie, it's not that I have a problem with your gift…" She paused for a second looking at Jasper. "It's just that is difficult for me to trust in information give like that. Last time I let myself believe in that a dear friend of mine died and I was hospitalized for a few weeks. But I know you wouldn't show me something that would put me in such situation. It's just that I panicked a bit, I wasn't expecting."

"Can you remember a year that you weren't hospitalized? And last year doesn't count!" She laughed lightly at George's words that were almost like Harry's earlier.

"I would say second year, because it didn't count for me as hospitalization, since I wasn't aware that I was in there. And it's not like I was healing or anything like that."

"You were petrified, Hermione!"

"And therefore wasn't conscious about what was going on. For all that I care I could still be at the library looking at what was attacking the students."

"And you say that Ron is stubborn!"

Someone nearby cleaned his throat and she remembered where she was again. She could feel her cheeks warming lightly, her eyes going back to the girl in front of her.

"You worse than I was…" Bella said in amusement, a small smile on her face.

"And Harry is worse than her. " George mumbled at her side and she smile. Yeah, Harry was worse than anyone.

"But why do you need a human?" Edward was the first one to ask. He seemed mad about something. Maybe he being the mind reader of the family he was use to know everything before it was said. Must be annoying for him not knowing everything.

"So that human can take my place tomorrow at school."

She went by explaining about the polyjuice potion and how it works. She sometimes hated how she sounded when she explaining things like that, even if it was her second nature. But when she was this weak she just wanted to get it over with and rest, or concentrate at what she was doing.

Edward was the first one to say no to Renesmee when she asked if she could try it. And Hermione agreed with him. It was too risk for her. She wasn't fully human and maybe it wouldn't work with her. She knew that didn't work if a wizard tried to take the form of a magical creature. That's why Lupin wasn't concern about him or Hagrid the night they went to get Harry at his family's house, he was a werewolf and Hagrid was half giant, so no wizard could take their form… At least not Hagrid's form. She wasn't that certain about Remus', Kingsley had made sure that Remus was himself at the time… perhaps…

"What are you thinking?" Edward hissed at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"It really irritates you that you can't hear somebody's mind?"

"He didn't have that problem with Bella, but she was his mate since the beginning…" A loud crack was heard making Emmett cut his words and she laughed lowly.

"You know we can't use the knowledge about your gifts against you, right?" She was been truthful. He couldn't say anything about them without having to answer to that, and telling Harry and Ron wouldn't do any good. "And I was only thing that maybe it didn't work if I took the potion to be like her."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle was so much easier to deal with. He looked really curious and was so gentile about while speaking to her that it was almost impossible not to like him, the same went to Esme and Nessie.

"Well…" She looked at George for reassurance, and with his smile she continued. "We had to secure the relocation of my friend, Harry. He was important at the time we were passing in the wizarding community, so we had a plan to transport him safely. Me, George and more four people would become Harry so if there was an attack the attackers wouldn't know which one of us was Harry, and every single one of us had a body guard. But the thing was, nobody aside the people directly involve on the plan knew about it. We had drop some hints on the wrong direction so the Death Eaters, the ones after Harry, wouldn't know when we would make his transport.

"But the minute we were on the air we were attack. It was every duo for their own, and we could only hope that everyone got to our final destination intact. It was then that George lost his ear, by one horrible curse. Harry and Hagrid were the first ones to arrive; George came next with Lupin… Lupin, for what I know grabbed Harry and made questions that only the true Harry could answer. At the time Hagrid asked Lupin why he didn't grab him. Lupin answered that Hagrid been a half-giant nobody could become him. The thing is, I don't know for certain if the reverse would be allowed. Like if Renesmee wanted to be like me that he would be able or not. The books only speak on a wizard perspective, not to half bread."

She really wanted the potion's book she used in second year right now. It would help more if she could know for certainty about the subject. She looked at Edward and Bella for a second and their unhappy faces told she needed to say something about the subject.

"I'm not saying we should try, is just…"

"That when she doesn't know something for certainty it bugs her, and she doesn't rest till she can read about it and know everything about the subject as possible." She narrowed her eyes at George. She hated when he did that, but she knows that it was something he got from the years with Fred by his side. It was his second instinct, and she couldn't blame him because of it.

"We'll see tomorrow morning what to do. Maybe a pepperup potion before and during class, will see." She said trying to change the subject and a middle of a sight.

"Are you thinking of going to school tomorrow?" She looked up and found Esme's eyes glued on her.

"Yes, why not?" She shrugged, getting up from the couch. "I really need to rest now. George could you…"

"You can stay here. I still have to examine you properly, and you are too weak to use any magical transportation, you said so yourself. And you have lost of bed that won't be used today." She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off. "And tomorrow you going to stay here so you can rest, we can see about what to say to your parents or do at school so you don't get into trouble, ok?"

"You two can stay at our room, if you want." She looked at Alice for a second and then to Jasper. He wasn't looking at her; he barely looked like someone who wanted to be at the same room as her at the moment. Hermione only nodded, not knowing what say. George seemed to be more worried about her health than where they were. "Emmett could…"

"I can walk." She cut Alice with a smile. "Just need a hand, that's all."

Before letting herself be guide by Emmett, she looked once more at Jasper. But before she could say or do anything, he was gone from the room. Why he was acting like that? Why did she care? She only knew him for a few hours, and she didn't know if this was his normal state or just a response to what she was saying or doing.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys.  
So another chapter.  
As always I would like to apologize for my mistakes in this chapter too. I still don't have a beta reader and my spell check is a bit different from the one you guys have in the US or UK. My keyboard and Word are from Brazil, so they go first to Portuguese and then he tries other languages.  
I thank every single one of you that read and live a review for this fan fiction. It's so nice to open my email and see the followers, favorites and reviews emails. I get all silly about it. Maybe that's why my mum says that I'm still a child.  
Hope you've like this chapter and that you guys continue reading.  
I know this a bit lame, but I have to say it anyway. I have another fan fiction in this site and is a Emmett/Hermione one. If you like the paring go and try. If not, just go for the kicks.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kisses,**

**Meg!**

**PS: I'm not having much time to reply the reviews, but I swear that in this chapter I'll reply every single one that you guys make. So sorry about it. Kisses.**


End file.
